Casey vs The Grimes
by ciedan
Summary: Spoileralert: The story takes a look at Casey's latest action. So there are a lot of spoilers for the last epiodes  s04e18 .  One shot, but maybe I will write a follow up, I got one or two ideas for it.


_AN: SPOILERALERT: My view on the actions of John Casey in the latest episodes, S04e18 to be exact. So don't read it, if you react allergic to spoilers. SPOILERALERT_

_And it will be a short one shot. So I get a clear head for my other story. But the longer I think about it the more intrigued I am for a follow up._

_Last but not least: I don't own Chuck, I simply don't like the way Casey was handled by Sarah and Chuck in the last episode._

John Casey sips at his glass topped of with Johnny Walker. Coincidental the name of the whiskey label matches his mood, black. 'Grmpf', the grunt escapes him subconscious and shows how gutted he is about the latest events.

The door opens and his worst nightmare enters, although he would deny it even under torture, Morgan Grimes.

'There is my big man, right it is to expect that you are here, it is our place. So do I can get my wings back?'

'Shut up, Grimes', Casey nearly shouts and adds his patented death stare. Gripping his glass tightly he takes a big gulp, the warmth from the whiskey runs down his throat and spreads from his stomach, but it wont reach his heart.

'What have I done this time? I washed the dishes and I even sleep in pajamas.'  
'Just stop it, Grimes. Or I will stop you.'

'Hey Casey, not only I am the guy you share this flat with. I am also your spy partner.'

Mulling it over and with the help of the rest of the content of his glass Casey arrives at a decision, 'Okay Grimes, but if anything I tell you leaves this room, you know what will happen to you, especially Bartowski and Walker can't know about it.'

'The same as usual, torture and death', Morgan acknowledge.

'The last couple of weeks I worked with two new intersects. Trained agents, who got the upload recently. First it worked like a Swiss machine gun, every mission a success. But in our last mission they screwed it up. First they killed the guy we were supposed to catch and through that armed the ….. bomb. And they weren't able to disarm it. And then came Bartowski saving the day. Now the two agents are deintersected and Bartowski is the sole intersect again.'

'So our Chuck is better as trained agents', Morgan exclaims. 'Maybe you should consider letting me have an intersect upload, perhaps the agent training prevents you guys from accessing the full potential of the intersect.'

'Forget it Grimes, your pea brain will get fried by the upload.'

'Wait, the TR476 is capable to upload and erase the intersect?'

'Grimes, you better not make any assumptions. You are moving on very thin ice.'

Morgan swallow hard, 'Okay Casey you are the boss. But aren't you happy that Chuck is the best one out there.'

'Think about it Grimes. The more intersects are out there, Bartowski and Walker wont need to go on that many dangerous missions any more. Because the higher ups would most likely send other teams with intersects. Simple out of reason that those trained agents would use whatever is necessary to full fill their mission goal. The government would be happy and Bartowski and Walker would have time for their mushy feelings. The two of them deserve better than what they got now. I remember how it felt with Ilsa. It was the hardest torture for me as they accuse me of letting our them fall apart out of low motives and I couldn't tell them it was for them.'

'I knew it', Morgan states as he takes a tentative step into the direction of the door.

Chuck and Sarah, holding hands, enter the court yard of the apartment complex after just another successful mission. They turn startled as the door to Casey's apartment is ripped open. They see Morgan standing in the threshold. 'It is alive' he shouts. Seeing the pair he pales and shut the door in a rush.

Turning back to Chuck Sarah asks with raised eyebrows, 'What was that?'

'Knowing the two, Casey confessed to feelings for Alex, besides that he hates Morgan for dating her', Chuck explains. Putting his hand behind her ear he pulls her into a tight hug. His lips searching for hers and the two of them melt away in the kiss that follows.


End file.
